


Než zbělaj nám hlavy

by AliNasweter



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: DLC: Band of Bastards, DLC: Kunovi harcíři, Father-Son Relationship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Henry is a baby, Henry's Mom Is Anne, Post-Game, Profanity, Seriously Warhorse Is It so Hard to Come up With a Name, vulgarismy
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Podíváme se blíž na Kunovy harcíře (DLC Band of Bastards) – tudíž spoilery. S Jindřichem jakožto jejich průvodcem si projdeme nejen državou sužovanou loupeživými rytíři, ale i menší existenční krizí, možná ho necháme trošičku vystřízlivět a nejspíš mu nemálo ublížíme.Odehrává se po hlavní lince příběhu.Tagy budou přibývat postupně.Pokud někoho pohoršují krásné české výrazy (vulgarismy), berte tohle jako varování. Bude jich tu požehnaně.
Relationships: Henry & Band of Bastards, Henry & Kuno of Rychwald, Henry & Radzig Kobyla, Radzig & Kuno of Rychwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Dá se něco dělat?

**Author's Note:**

> Prvních pár kapitol je ekvivalentem přípravy divadelních kulis.

„Otče,“ přikráčel k němu Jindřich, a kolik jistoty dal do kroku, tolik jí ztrácel v hlase. „Mohu se tě na něco zeptat?“

„Samozřejmě,“ odvětil Racek a k synovi se otočil. Jak měl ve zvyku, zkoumavě si ho prohlédl. Nemohl si pomoct; někdy se k němu přihrnula hromada brnění, jindy šlechtic, občas mistr lovčí a někdy obyčejný vesnický kluk se psem v patách. Tentokrát byl Jindřich oblečen v lehkém brnění, přilbice chyběla, a tak dobře viděl všechny šrámy na jeho tvářích. Nejspíš se těsně před oslovením svého pána zdržel u kádě s vodou a v rychlosti se snažil zlikvidovat důkazy lítého souboje, ale moc se mu to nepodařilo. Rány na tváři a na čele byly čerstvé, krev se mísila s vodou a teď vypadal mnohem hůř, než kdyby to prostě nechal být.

„Myslel jsem si, že potom, co odsud vyženeme Tótha, tak se věci změní,“ začal Jindřich udýchaně a roztěkaně, jako by byl jeho bezpochyby nedávný souboj tak čerstvý, že mu z těla ještě nestačil vyprchat adrenalin. „Že budou cesty bezpečnější, banditů ubude, že ta chamraď odtáhne z větší části s ním. A… no, nedá se říct, že by se něco takového stalo. Totiž nezměnilo se toho mnoho.“

„Ahh,“ zahučel Racek zdánlivě zamyšleně, zatímco se snažil ignorovat jednu obzvlášť ošklivou podlitinu na tváři před sebou, „mladická naivita,“ zhodnotil to. „Vyhnat ho z kraje, to byl teprve začátek všeho, i kdyby nadějný. Nechal tady spoustu hrdlořezů, kteří se svého řemesla drží. Navíc s tím nepořádkem okolo trůnu se problémy budou dále spíše kupit, než by se řešily.“

„Copak s tím nemůžeme něco dělat?“ vyhrkl Jindřich podrážděně. Neomluvil se, neuklidnil. Útoky na svou osobu bral většinou stoicky, proto Racek vyvodil, že se stal nejspíš svědkem nebývalé krutosti na někom jiném, neozbrojeném. Co se Racek vzdálil svému vlastnímu řemeslu, nebýval už tak často na cestách. Byla pravda, že mu ta nevědomost udržovala zbytky příčetnosti na uzdě. Ale zároveň zahálel a Jindřich se na něj díval, jako by ty lidi přepadal Racek sám.

„Moc se toho dělat nedá,“ navázal klidně, i když to bylo tváří v tvář Jindřichově rozčilení čím dál těžší. „Stav mé posádky je mizerný. O spoustu mužů jsem přišel už ve Skalici a ti, co mi zbyli po Přibyslavicích, sotva stačí uhlídat Pirkštejn. Na to, abych strážil a patroloval po kraji, prostě nemám lidi.“

Jindřich celý povadl. „Aha. Chápu,“ hlesl. A Racek vážně musel vyměknout více, než si dosud myslel, když se slyšel, jak se mu do hlasu vkrádá naděje.

„Totiž, neměl jsem. Jdeš jako na zavolanou. Nedávno,“ a teď už nebylo cesty zpět, co si bude povídat, „jsem oslovil svého starého známého, pana Kuna z Rychvaldu a jeho družinu, aby mi s tímhle pomohli. Sice jsou to vesměs bývalí zločinci,“ a u toho ‚bývalí‘ si nebyl dvakrát jistý, „tedy žádní vznešení rytíři,“ kteří dovedli být o poznání horší, když na to došlo, „ale zato jsou dost schopní.“

„Že jsem tak smělý,“ odkašlal si Jindřich a rozpačitě se poškrábal na zátylku. Rackova slova ho evidentně trochu uklidnila, dech se mu zpomalil a v očích měl přesně tu samou mladickou naivitu, se kterou sem původně přišel. „Žoldnéřů je přece spousta. Určitě by se našel někdo s… lepší… pověstí?“ Bylo třeba kápnout božskou, Kuno by mu to stejně řekl. A kdyby jenom jednou.

„To ano, chlapče, ale… No. Rád bych ti řekl, že jsem oslovil Kuna, protože mu důvěřuji, ale pravda je bohužel mnohem… praktičtější. Kuno to udělá zadarmo. Dluží mi totiž laskavost.“

Jindra na něj chvilku bez mrknutí zíral.

„A říkáš mi, že jdu jako na zavolanou, protože… se jim mám jít představit?“ zeptal se s rostoucím úsměvem. Nebyl to ten chlapecký úsměv, který mu na tváři vykouzlil většinou nějaký Ptáčkův skandál, nebyl to ani šibalský, když si do někoho dobromyslně rýpl. Racek ho ještě nedokázal zařadit.

„Ano, a nejen to,“ přitakal. „Kunovi jsem řekl, že mu pošlu nějakého průvodce. Více bych ale potřeboval, aby na ně někdo dohlížel, někdo, na koho se dá spolehnout.“ Navíc, Bernard by se pravděpodobně vrátil během hodiny a odmítl někomu, jako je Kuno, nadále sloužit. Byl to hrdý voják, a nebyl vůbec zvědavý. Měl už leccos za sebou a spíše chtěl svůj klid, o který ho Rackův příchod do Ratají připravil. Navíc mu Hanuš hodil na hřbet výcvik Jindřicha, což jeho antipatie jedině posílilo. Jindřich byl na tento úkol jako dělaný, musel uznat. Věřil mu jako nikomu jinému, už se tolik nebál o jeho život, co se několikrát osobně přesvědčil, že ta doba, kdy Jindra neuměl ani seknout mečem, je už minulostí. A navíc to byl kluk s dobrodružstvím v krvi; velice rád potkával nové lidi a tahal z nich rozumy, něco se přiučil, něco sám předal. S bandou žoldáků člověk necestuje každý den, a ještě pro dobrou věc? Jinými slovy, Racek si nedělal starosti, že by ho Jindřich odmítl.

„Nahlas se v jeho táboře, abys s ním pak mohl jezdit na hlídky. A přitom dáš pozor, aby příliš… nezdivočeli. Rozbil tábor mezi Ratajemi a Ledečkem. Je to dobré místo, může odtamtud slušně pokrýt celý kraj.“

„Kdo to vůbec je?“ zeptal se Jindřich rychle, aby mu Racek nestihl utéct.

„Poslední baron zchudlého rodu Rychvaldů. Nic jim nezbylo, tak se rozhodl dát se na žoldáctví, jak už to u takových šlechticů chodí. Pokud se nedají na loupežnictví, což v mnoha ohledech není nepodobné. Každopádně je to velmi zábavný společník. Ale jako žoldák… řekněme, že ke spoustě věcem přistupuje zkrátka… po svém.“

„To nezní moc dobře,“ odvětil Jindřich vlažně. Nejspíš nečekal, že dostane pořádnou odpověď, nebo snad nějakou hrubou. Racek byl diplomat a tomu se těžko zapíral.

„Není to tak špatné,“ usmál se. „Jen občas potřebuje postrčit správným směrem. A pohlídat, aby nepřekročil hranici únosnosti.“

„Říkal jsi, že ti dluží laskavost?“ nehodlal ho Jindřich propustit.

„Ano, a docela velkou, řekl bych. Zachránil jsem ho před oprátkou.“ Jak očekával, Jindřich se na ta slova celý rozzářil, rozčilenost tatam.

„Ale?“ zazubil se. „To vypadá na dobrý příběh. Jak se to stalo?“

„To by ses měl zeptat jeho,“ odvětil Racek klidně. „Přece jen spolu budete trávit dost času v sedlech, a to se člověku někdy táhne. Sice ti neřeknu víc, ale jedno ještě vědět potřebuješ – vypadá to, že v tomhle ohledu si ze mě bere příklad. Jeho družina je z většiny tvořená lidmi, kteří byli taky na cestě za popravou. Pracuj s nimi, ale… dávej na sebe pozor.“ Opět zněl jako stará dobrá kvočna. Zas tak úchvatný nápad to nebyl, posílat s Kunem zrovna Jindru. Kdy o něj přestane mít strach? Bít se uměl, do problémů se dokázal dostat i v bezpečí hradu, a Racek už ho zaúkoloval horšími způsoby. Ale stejně to někdy přišlo, ten náhlý ochromující strach z představy, že ho vidí naposledy. Někdy to bývalo horší, někdy lepší. Nevěděl, jestli se to dalo považovat za intuici. Tehdy, když Jindru držel Tóth na Vraníku, měl taky špatné tušení. Racek z celého srdce doufal, že z tohoto světa odejde jako první; že se bude moct podívat Anně i Martinovi do očí, bez výčitek a lítosti.

Anna by ho nejspíš stejně přerazila, že Jindřicha násilím nedonutil zůstat v kovárně.

Kunovi opravdu moc nevěřil. Ale taky si pamatoval, proč mu byl hned tak sympatický, když se tehdy potkali. Měli v sobě oba něco, čím se rytíři, páni, a hlavně žoldnéři, nahlas nechlubili.

Jindřich už byl na koni.


	2. Těší mě, pánové

„Bůh s tebou,“ zavolal Jindřich ještě ze hřbetu svého koně, aby nebudil dojem člověka, který si koleduje o šíp mezi oči. Nahodil křivý úsměv a sesedl. Loudavě došel až k vojákovi opřenému o strom. Nevypadal, že by si s cizincem dělal starosti. Natož s jeho pozdravem. Mlčel a zíral. „Hledám pana Kuna,“ pokračoval Jindřich, hlas tak nejistý, až za větou udělal spíš otazník než suverénní tečku. Voják se dál opíral o strom, mlčel, zíral, mlčel dál a zíral ještě víc. Jen párkrát zamrkal. „Pan Kuno? Z Rychvaldu? Tohle je jeho tábor, ne?“ ptal se Jindřich a připadal si každou další vteřinou jako ještě větší pitomec. Začínalo to opravdu slibně.

Ptáci zpívali a listí stromů šumělo v mírném letním vánku. Opřený voják si Jindřicha s jakýmsi podivně potměšilým úsměvem prohlížel od shora dolů. Jindřich ho sledoval. Nadzvedl obočí, zmateně se ohlédl po někom použitelnějším, když zničehonic-

„Z toho nic nedostaneš,“ uslyšel za zády. Hubený mladík k němu energicky přikráčel, na tváři úsměv. „Ty asi budeš od Racka, jsem slyšel, že prej nám má někoho poslat,“ pokračoval, a zastavil se až těsně u Jindry. Tvář měl zjizvenou od neštovic a v očích mu tančily neposedné plamínky. Měl takový zvláštní výraz ve tváři, uvědomil si Jindřich, když si ho v tom spěchu prohlížel. Koutky úst měl stažené do jakéhosi zlomyslného úsměvu a spíše se mračil, než usmíval, ale hlas měl příjemný a přátelský. Těžko říct, čím se řídit.

„Ano,“ změřil si ho Jindřich pohledem a dovolil si i menší důraz na titul, jak ho slýchával od Bořka, „ _pan_ Racek mě poslal, abych byl vaším průvodcem. Jsem Jindřich.“

„Já jsem Kubajs,“ představil se mladík a o krok ustoupil. „A tady tomu chlapovi říkáme Němec.“

„Takže mi nerozumí?“ podivil se Jindřich, ale zároveň se mu ulevilo. I když jméno svého šéfa musel rozeznat a mohl reagovat mnohem nápomocněji i jako cizinec, možná to bylo jenom hovado, co si užívalo nejistotu jejich návštěvníka.

„Ale rozumí, je to Čech.“

„Tak,“ odvětil Jindřich, protože co jiného na to mohl říct.

„Říkáme mu Němec, protože je němej,“ rozhodil Kubajs rukama, jako by to snad bylo nabíledni. „Vyřízli mu jazyk.“

Voják opřený o strom, tedy podle všeho Němec, podrážděně zasyčel. Kubajs odskočil. Jindřich si připadal mnohem lépe. Kdykoli ve svém okolí nebyl nejmladší, bylo mu hned o něco jistěji. A Němec si nejspíš z nudy pochutnal na nováčkovi, kdo by tomu při parném letním dni odolal, když musí stát na stráži a ostatní mezitím popíjí?

Kubajs odvedl Jindřicha k lavici. S hlavou na stole na ní pospávali dva další vojáci. Byli tak nehybní, že si jich Jindřich dříve nevšiml. Myslel si, že jsou to jenom nějaké pomuchlané hadry s přilbami.

„Tohle jsou bratři Brtníkové,“ představil je Kubajs nadšeně, jako by se jednalo o někoho, koho stojí za to poznat. „Petr a Jan. Je s nima prdel. Když jsou střízliví. Ale když jsou nalitý, tak ne, to nedaj dohromady dvě slova, natož nějakou srandu. Teď,“ znovu na ně ukázal, „jsou nalitý.“ Chvilku si je nespokojeně prohlížel, ale pak se mu opět vrátil úsměv, tentokrát zlomyslný. „Rozhodně je ale nechceš nasrat, když jim přeskočí, tak jde… jde vážně o kejhák.“ A důvěrně Jindřicha poplácal po rameni.

Jindra si bratry prohlížel s mírným pobavením. Snad čekal, že se proberou. Když se ale Kubajs rozešel pryč, následoval ho a na spáče jen mávl rukou: „Rád vás poznávám, pánové,“ zavolal.

Hned za ohništěm a rozlehlým stanem našel kolbiště, a před ním uřvaného vojáka. Podle tónu, který používal, nebylo těžké si domyslet, že je to hledaný velitel této pochybné bandy. Před ním v kolbišti kolem sebe kroužili další dva žoldnéři, oba zabraní do pohybů svého protivníka.

„Přestaň s těma zkurvenejma parádičkama, Štěpáne! Chceš toho hajzla zabít, ne ho sbalit!“ křičel Kuno na své muže, a Jindřich si maně uvědomil, že je tohle věta, kterou se mu navždy zapsal do paměti. „A ty! Provazníku!“ utrhl se na druhého. „Ty kolem něj přestaň poskakovat! Vodí si tě jako osla na špagátu!“

Z Kubajse opadla veškerá suverenita. Ke Kunovi se bezmála připlížil.

„Ehm, pane?“ odkašlal si. „Pane. Tohle. Tohle je Jindra. Vod Koby…“ zarazil se a zkusil znovu: „Od pana Kobyly.“ Ve chvíli, kdy se Kuno otočil a pozornost přesměroval na návštěvníka, se oba žoldáci v kolbišti přestali prát a nově příchozího si zvědavě prohlíželi.

„No to je dost, že se Racek uráčil,“ přivítal ho Kuno ve svém táboře, jak se na žoldáka sluší a patří. „Potřebujeme někoho, kdo se tady v těch končinách vyzná.“ Jindřich najednou znejistěl. Cože to pan Racek říkal – bývalý baron? Poněkud toporně se pokusil o menší úklonu, aby se neřeklo. Bohužel se právě kvůli tomu řeklo. „Ty pukrlata si nech od cesty, na tyhle šaškárny tady nehrajem.“ Nezněl naštvaně ani uraženě. Hodně ztišil hlas a vypadal, že je mu to spíš nepříjemné. Asi to bral jako sůl v čerstvé ráně.

„Kubajsi!“ zařval najednou. Mladík sebou cukl a přestal se plížit. „Kam si myslíš, že jako jdeš? Skoč na statek pro vodu, chlapi maj žízeň.“

„Ale já šel posledně!“ bránil se Kubajs nešťastně.

„No a příště půjdeš taky, ty nevděčníku. Koukej mazat!“ A Kubajs šel. Se svěšenou hlavou popadl kbelík a odloudal se pryč. Kuno ho chvilku pozoroval. „Parchant jeden zvlčilej, nějak mu otrnulo. Člověk ho vytáhne ze sraček a takhle se mu odvděčuje.“ Hlas měl najednou zase klidný a na tváři dokonce úsměv. Jindřich, když viděl, že ho Kubajsova přítomnost chrání před takovým zacházením, jednomu úsměvu také neodolal. „Kde jsme to byli. Jo. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo se tady vyzná, takže doufám, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout, Jardo.“

„Jindro.“

„Jasně,“ odbyl ho Kuno. „Každopádně jsem to říkal i Rackovi. Nechci s sebou tahat žádnýho neschopnýho blbce. Můžem se dostat do průseru a to se pak počítá každá ruka,“ řekl, zatímco si Jindřicha měřil. Nebyl to pravda pochybovačný pohled, ale otázka v něm byla.

„S mečem to umím,“ usmál se Jindřich neskromně. Na Kuna to dojem neudělalo. K Jindrovi se přiblížil a hlas mu potemněl.

„Tohle už mi tvrdilo chlapů… a nakonec se uměli leda nechat zapíchnout.“ Pak Jindru plácl po rameni a dostrkal ho ke kolbišti. „No, tak se podíváme, jak na tom jsi. Štěpáne, ty si dej pauzu. A ty, Provazníku, prozkoušíš tady Janka. Jasný?“

„Žádnej problém,“ ozval se Provazník. Nebylo těžké uhádnout, proč si nechal říkat zrovna takhle, když měl přes rameno přehozený tlustý provaz. Kromě obličeje nenechal žádnou část svého těla nechráněnou. Byl sice v plné zbroji, ale víc než kovu měl na sobě kůže. Z toho, co Jindřich stihl spatřit při svém příchodu, viděl, že Štěpán bude nejspíš místní tichošlápek. Chodil velice opatrně a lehce a jeho pohyby byly elegantní. Když z kolbiště odcházel, ladně se přehoupl přes plot a neudělal žádný zbytečný zvuk. Chránil si prsty, měl silné paže, ale postavou byl drobný. Lučištník.

Provazník mohl být kdokoli. Hlas měl hluboký a klidný, nepůsobil jako někdo, kdo chtěl za každou cenu ukázat Jindřichovi, kam patří. Prostě plnil rozkaz. Když si Jindřicha přelétl pohledem, neměl v očích žádnou emoci, nebyla v nich zvědavost, zlomyslnost. Ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval. Byl urostlejší než Štěpán, určitě bude i silnější.

Jindřicha trochu překvapilo, když Provazník vytáhl skutečný meč a ten dřevěný hodil za záda, ale neměl strach. Dokonce ani, když kolem sebe začali kroužit a občas se zkusmo snažili propíchnout, nenechal na sobě jeho protivník nic znát. Nepokřikoval žádné urážky, aby ho vyprovokoval, neušklíbal se, jen dělal, co měl.

Teprve po dalších pár útocích a úhybných manévrech Jindřich viděl, že Provazník sice nebyl tak elegantní jako Štěpán, ale rozhodně byl rychlý, a ještě úskočnější. Kde měl udělat výpad, udělal krok dozadu, kde měl uhnout, zaútočil, kam se měl otočit, tam Jindřichův meč dopadl naprázdno. Sázel na nepředvídatelnost. Ale i ta byla předvídatelná.

Jindřich zahodil všechny Bernardovy poučky. Podařilo se mu Provazníka zasáhnout více než jednou, a ani tehdy mu jeho soupeř nevěnoval jedinou poznámku. Jindřich schytal ránu do předloktí; upustil meč, Provazník udělal krok dozadu, aby svůj útok zmírnil a nevypadal příliš krvežíznivě, když se tak vrhá na neozbrojeného soupeře. Pak jako by si to rozmyslel a rozhodl se, že souboj ukončí, vykročil zase dopředu na výpad.

Ale meč nedopadl na zem. Jindřich ho z pravačky nechal vypadnout do levé ruky, vyrazil s ním dopředu a těsně před Provazníkovou nechráněnou hrudí se zastavil. Bylo ticho. Najednou se jeho protivník usmál a Kuno zatleskal na znamení ukončeného souboje.

„Dobrý, stačilo!“ zvolal. „Musím uznat,“ pokračoval, zatímco se Jindřich přehoupl přes ohradu, „že nejseš úplně marnej, takže můžeš s náma.“

„Díky,“ opáčil Jindřich spokojeně. Neuměl si představit, jestli by se dokázal otočit a jet svému otci říct, že bývalý baron z Rychvaldu považuje svého průvodce za neschopného břídila.

„Ještě neděkuj. Nemáš tušení, do čeho se pouštíš,“ zasmál se Kuno dobrácky.


	3. První patrola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trošičku přidáme.
> 
> Dost jsem se ve hře nadřela na tom, abych z Jindřicha udělala alespoň obstojného lučištníka a někoho, kdo v boji jeden na jednoho nikdy neprohraje, ať už se řežou čímkoli. Stálo mě to dost nervů - tomu chlapovi nic nejde.

„A začneme hned, není času nazbyt. Chci začít na severu, co je tam zajímavýho?“ Kuno byl neposednější, než by od něj Jindřich čekal. Tvářil se důstojně, nesl se jako někdo, kdo měl zcela očividně šlechtickou výchovu, ale snažil se jí už pár let zbavit. Měl kolem sebe jakousi auru důstojnosti, u které si Jindřich dříve myslel, že ji mohou mít jen urození pánové. Vídal ji u Diviše z Talmberka, snad i u Hanuše, rozhodně u svého otce. Ale totéž mohl říct i o faráři Bohutovi z Úžic, dokonce o katovi Heřmanovi. Možná to bylo spíš v lidech, uvědomil si, když vzpomínal na to, že stejně důstojně působil i jeho kovářský táta. A Ptáček? Urozený až až, ale důstojného na něm nebylo ani smítko na rukávu. Pil jako dělník a mluvil jako pohan, co naplat, že uměl číst a psát, když tohle vznešené umění využíval pro tvorbu nadržených básniček.

Potřásl hlavou, aby se myšlenek zbavil.

„Samopše a Mrchojedy. V Mrchojedech jsou jenom stáje, jinak kousek dál je potom Talmberk…“ lovil Jindřich v paměti. Sever byl ta nejnudnější možnost, podle jeho názoru. Ale někde začít museli. Neměl tak docela představu, jak by tyhle jejich patroly měly vůbec probíhat. Budou jezdit po kraji, ohlížet se… a doufat, že narazí na ty ničemy, co terorizují nevinný lid? Nebo doufat, že nenarazí?

Slunce pálilo a vánek nebyl dost silný na to, aby je dokázal osvěžit. Jindřich si v brnění jenom posteskl. Původně mířil za Terezou, když se stal svědkem ozbrojeného přepadení kupeckého vozu. Dva útočníky se mu podařilo odrazit a jednoho zabít, ale další dva mu pak pěkně zavařili. Musel se stáhnout a ztratit se jim v lese. Kupec i jeho pohůnci už byli stejně dávno po smrti, těm už neměl jak pomoci. Byl teď celý rozbolavělý a nálada se mu horšila každou další vteřinou, kdy na něj nemilosrdně pařilo slunce, a stín byl v nedohlednu.

Klusali ve skupince po úzké prašné cestě. Jindřich jako průvodce jel vepředu. V okolí se sice vyznal, ale v myšlenkách byl ztracen. Takhle si své odpoledne vůbec nepředstavoval, a najednou se mu do všech nových povinností vůbec nechtělo, i když ho slib nového dobrodružství původně lákal. Za zády měl celou skupinu harcířů. Bratři Brtníkové se vzájemně popichovali, a když je to omrzelo, začali se posmívat Štěpánovi. Jindřich jen zdálky zaslechl oplzlou urážku něčí matky a Štěpánovu uštěpačnou odpověď.

To je banda, povzdychl si Jindřich. Kunovi to neušlo a popohnal koně, aby svého průvodce dohnal. Dobromyslně se zasmál a dal Jindrovi herdu do zad.

„Zvykneš si,“ ujistil ho. „Co ty jsi vůbec zač?“

Jindřich se po něm po očku ohlédl. Na první pohled byl Kuno žoldák od hlavy až po paty. Měl ostře řezané rysy, pichlavé oči, byl urostlý a hlas měl hluboký a silný. Jindřichovi stačil jeden pohled, aby mu došlo, že se ho nebude moct ptát hned. Odhadl, že si bude moci dovolit pár zkusmých otázek až po pár dnech patrolování. Proto ho nemálo překvapilo, když se Kuno začal ptát jako první. Nevypadal na přátelského chlapíka, ke kterému by si každý mohl přisednout v krčmě a hodit s ním řeč.

Jindřich jindy nebýval skoupý na slovo, ale něco mu říkalo, aby harcířům nedával zbytečně účinnou munici pro případ, že by se to s nimi nevydařilo. Otec možná měl důvod, proč Kunovi zachránil život, ale Jindřich ho neměl. Prozradil o sobě tedy, odkud je, a jak dlouho je ve službách Racka Kobyly. Kuno to přešel jen jakýmsi nesrozumitelným zahučením, jako by chtěl dát najevo, že s Jindřichem ještě neskončil. Pak zpomalil a ohlédl se přes rameno.

„Přestaňte s tím, sakra! Jste protivnější než banda harantů!“

„Šéfe!“ zavolal Štěpán úplně zezadu. „Pokud mohu, rád bych vyjádřil své pochyby o tom, co nám tento kraj může nabídnout.“ Mluvil o dost uhlazeněji než ostatní, alespoň co se jeho výslovnosti týkalo, čímž si vysloužil další posměšky obou bratrů. „Trošku jsem se ohlížel okolo a zdá se mi, že to tady nikam nevede. Přijde mi, že jsme tady jako uvěznění, není tu nic slibného. Ani místo, kde bychom si mohli pořádně doplnit zásoby, natož najít dobře placenou práci. Je to prdel světa, se snažím říct. Od chvíle, co k nám přišel Kubajs, jsem neměl kde si doplnit šípy, zásoby obvazů a léků… jsem z toho docela nervózní.“

„Beru na vědomí,“ přikývl Kuno. „A co vy ostatní?“

„Netuším, o čem to Letka mluví,“ ozval se jeden z bratrů, Jindřich stále netušil, který je který, protože hlasy měly skoro stejné a hlášky identické. „Chlastu a holek je tady všude dost.“

„Nemluvě o idiotech v krčmách, kteří umí krásně prohrávat v kostkách,“ přisadil si druhý Brtník.

Provazník poněkud depresivně poznamenal, že mu přijde, že ještě nikdy nebyl někde, kde by se to nedalo považovat za prdel světa, a tudíž je nervózní neustále a všude, a nakonec si postěžoval Kubajs. Žaloval, že Štěpán si nemá co stěžovat na nedostatek zásob, když on měl slíbené celé brnění a jediné, co dostal, byla pitomá křivá helma.

„Vaší upřímnosti si cením, hoši,“ shrnul to Kuno, když se Kubajs odmlčel. „Ale žádný strach. Jsme tady kvůli boji, a tomu se nevyhneme. Vítěz bere vše, jako vždy. Jsem si jistej, že s prázdnou odsud neodejdeme.“

Jindřich v tom slyšel lehkou výtku, že za svou dřinu nedostanou poctivě zaplaceno, ale dělal, že neslyší. Zrovna když se Kuno pustil do krátkého proslovu na téma, jak důležité je chovat důvěru ve svého šéfa, Jindřich se na koni narovnal a zpozorněl.

„Vidím kouř,“ oznámil.

***

Už dávno se mu nezvedal žaludek při pohledu na mrtvá těla. Na pach krve a smrti si musel zvyknout mnohem dřív, než si myslel. Od doby, co v souboji porazil Prcka, už se cítil jaksi otupělý vůči bolesti, kterou ostatním přivodil svým vlastním mečem. Neměl problém za sebou na bojišti nechávat poražené protivníky, ale neměl z toho radost, jakou si myslel, že mít bude. Tehdy na kolbišti ve Skalici, když kolem sebe mával dřevěným mečem, si představoval, že mu v žilách bude proudit zdravý adrenalin. Že každý zásah bude slavit výkřikem nebo smíchem, že každého útočníka bez milosti popraví. Byli to přece nepřátelé, co s takovými? A dokud musel bojovat jen s Kumány, dovedl si touhle lží halit svou mysl docela bez problémů.

Jenže pak útočníci začali mluvit česky a on rozuměl, co mu říkají. Slibovali bolest a utrpení, ponížení a smrt. Chtěli krást, chtěli ubližovat. Nedokázal pochopit, že jejich řeč vůbec dokáže vyplodit tak odporná slova s tak ohavným poselstvím. Dokud na něj křičeli Kumáni, bral to docela smířeně. Věděl, že to byly krvelačné pohanské zrůdy, které zasloužily jen to, co samy rozdávaly.

Pod jeho mečem padali i jeho krajané, křesťané jako on. Rytíři, zoufalí utečenci, zbabělí vojáci. Lidé, kteří klidně mohli být jeho sousedy, přáteli.

Teprve po útoku na Skalici si uvědomil, že zlo číhá všude a ve všech. V Matoušových slovech najednou nenacházel vtip, ale manipulaci a chladnokrevnou vypočítavost. Zbyšek býval jenom neškodný lenoch, ale přesto k Jindřichovi dovedl Prckovu bandu a přihlížel, zatímco Jindřich umíral, přesto dokázal Terezu použít jako lidský štít. Jediné zlo, se kterým se Jindřich za dobu svého života ve Skalici setkal, bylo to, které prováděl on sám. Vrcholem zločinu pro něj bylo házení hnoje na čerstvě ovápněnou chalupu. Zlo bylo najednou úplně všude, a mluvilo jazykem, kterému rozuměl.

Stál uprostřed dvora a beze slova zíral na spoušť před sebou. Bylo dávno po ohni, spíš už jen doutnal. Na dvoře leželo celkem šest těl. Všichni nešťastníci byli prostě oblečení, ani jeden z nich neměl zbraň. U děvečky leželo vědro, u pacholka dva kbelíky, pod nimi pak vylitá voda. Všichni byli uprostřed práce, když byli přepadeni. Nikdo se na nic neptal, nikdo nevyhrožoval, nikdo nevaroval. Přihnali se jako Zikmundovo vojsko a… ničili. Vraždili. Kradli a plundrovali.

Prohlížel si to neštěstí a srdce mu tlouklo klidně.

„Poohlédněte se po přeživších,“ uslyšel za sebou Kuna. Jen si nevesele odfrkl. Tady žádné nenajdou. Zamířil do domu, aby se podíval, jestli najde něco, podle čeho by mohl poznat, kdo měl tuhle ohavnost na svědomí. Kéž by našel alespoň jednoho útočníka, nebo alespoň jejich krev. Jenže tohle nebyl souboj, ale hromadná poprava.

Hned v síni ho však do očí udeřilo něco, co by na stěně prostého statku nečekal. Štít, a na něm připevněný list. Jindřich se pro něj natáhl, opatrně ze štítu vytrhl šíp a pergamen dal k oknu, aby na něj lépe viděl. Písmo bylo velmi úhledné, skoro takové, které Jindřich musel opisovat jako novic v klášteře.

 _„Racku Kobylo,“_ začínal dopis, a Jindrovi se trochu sevřelo hrdlo. _„Ty krutá šelmo vrtkavého jednání a nedbající dobrého mravu.“_ To znělo jako odpověď na všechny otázky. _„Na své cti nejsi dobře zachovalý, neboť krutostí a nepráva ses na mě a předcích mých dopustil. Lotrem jsi, žes nám tak zle učinil, jak jistě na paměti máš. K súboji po způsobu rytířském tě vyzývám, bys déle za pevnými zdmi neprodléval a čest svou a svého rodu bys hájil, jak stavu tvému od nepaměti přísluší. Neučiníš-li tak, budu všude jezditi a po pravdě o tobě rozhlašovati, že bezectným chlapiskem jsi, které není hodno mezi dobrými býti, a tvůj štít na pranýře nechám přibíjet.“_

Jindřich cítil, jak se mu ruce třesou zlostí. Čelist měl tak pevně sevřenou, až se bál, že si poláme zuby. Bezectný chlap? Píše někdo, kdo jezdí po kraji a chladnokrevně vraždí nevinné lidi jen proto, že jsou poddanými jeho nepřítele.

_„Před Bohem vyznávám, že spravedlivě, jak mě rodová čest zavazuje, konám, a ničeho, čeho bys nezasluhoval, se na tobě nedopouštím. Nepřátelství jen k tobě chovám, avšak čím déle meškati a zbaběle schovávati se budeš, tím více kraj zdejší sužovati budu._

_Podepsáno ve městě Ostředku, 2. června roku 1403 rukou Hagena Zoula.“_

Hagen Zoul. Ostředek. To Jindřichovi neříkalo vůbec nic. Nebyl vzdělaný a o stovkách a tisících rodových jmen neměl ani vzdálené povědomí, natož nějaký přehled.

Pohled se mu stočil na dvůr. Takže tohle byla pomsta? Jakže se to říká – oko za oko, zub za zub?

A tohle byl výsledek?

To jasně naznačovalo, že jeho otec někdy musel provést něco… něco takového. Tohle je ale… to by ale bylo…

Dopis přeložil, a ne poprvé litoval, že se kdy učil číst. Zamířil na dvůr, kde se Kuno rozhlížel a evidentně ho hledal.

„Tady jsi,“ zvolal, když si Jindřicha všiml. „Už jsem myslel, že ses radši ztratil,“ prohlásil, ale nezněl vyčítavě nebo nepřátelsky. Pravděpodobně by to dokázal pochopit. Jindřich už dlouho nezažil, že by se z místa činu musel jít za nejbližší dům vyzvracet. Sice mu ty časy nechyběly, ale zároveň ho napadlo, jestli by mu ta apatie při setkání s krutou smrtí neměla dělat starosti.

Němec klečel opodál u těla jedné děvečky s podříznutým hrdlem. Na rozdíl od ostatních se věnoval poctivé modlitbě za každou padlou duši. Jindřicha to trošku zarazilo. Když se však otočil na druhou stranu, viděl podobný obraz, a dobře dělal, že mu na první ani druhý pohled nevěřil. K jednomu z bratrů Brtníků přišel váhavě, ale když spatřil, že harcíř padlého pacholka nevybíravě šacuje, ucítil, jak se mu začíná vařit krev.

„Našel jsi něco zajímavého?“ protáhl falešně sladkým hlasem, tak jízlivým, že jenom úplnému zabedněnci by nedošlo, že to není otázka zrozená z upřímné zvědavosti.

„Co máš za problém,“ utrhl se na něj Brtník a prudce vstal. „Chceš mi tady začít kázat, ty svatoušku? Jim už ty věci k ničemu nebudou!“ Jindřich si v duchu poznamenal, že je to ten s hladkými tvářemi, a jakmile se dozví, který z nich to je, bude si ho nadosmrti pamatovat.

„To je snad úplně jedno. Mrtví se neokrádají!“

„To říkáš ty. Já zase říkám, že české peníze jsou stejně tak k hovnu v Lombardii jako na onom světě.“

„Říkám to naposled,“ ztišil Jindřich hlas a o krok se k Brtníkovi přiblížil. „Okamžitě toho nech.“

„A já říkám naposled, že nevidím důvod, proč bych měl,“ odsekl voják a položil ruku na jílec meče. Měl tušit, že s tím jejich slavným průvodcem budou jenom trable. K jeho překvapení se však Jindřich své zbraně ani nedotkl. Hlas mu potemněl.

„To si říkáš křesťan?“ zasyčel na něj a znechuceně nakrčil nos. „A okrádáš své bratry jako nějaký kumánský pohan?“

Jan Brtník slyšel o Skalici. Taky slyšel, že jejich průvodce z ní pochází. To by pro nikoho nemuselo dopadnout dobře. Jestli Jindřich zabije jeho, tak se mu to logicky líbit nebude. Ale jestli on zabije Jindřicha, mohl by šéfovi pořádně zavařit – a to se mu taky líbit nebude, o to se Kuno postará.

„Jenže mrtvým je to fakt k ničemu a já musím žrát!“ zvolal už skoro zoufale. Všichni okolo jako by ohluchli, nikdo mu nepřišel na pomoc, dokonce ani Petr ne, zmetek.

„Viděl jsem váš tábor a nevypadá to, že byste tam hladověli,“ odsekl Jindřich nesmlouvavě. Jan se nemínil vzdát bez boje, i když on těm slovním nikdy příliš neholdoval.

„Teď možná ne,“ odvětil a vítězoslavně zdvihl prst. „Ale člověk se nějak musí zabezpečit na stáří, že jo.“ Netušil ještě, co to znamená, když se jejich průvodci projasní pohled a v očích mu začnou tančit škodolibé plamínky. Netušil ani, že se to brzy dozví.

„A co jsi tomu mrtvému sebral?“ zeptal se Jindřich zúčastněně, najednou zase klidný a smířený se světem.

„Ehh,“ hrabal se Jan v kapsách, „dřevěnou lžíci a nějaký provázek…“

„Páni,“ hvízdl Jindřich obdivně. „Tak to můžeš rovnou na odpočinek! To tě zabezpečí do konce života. Doufám, že ti to stojí za tvou nesmrtelnou duši.“

Jan už samozřejmě věděl, že si z něj ten usmrkanec sprostě utahuje. „Nějak moc svatej na to, že nosíš meč a ještě ho používáš, ne? Proč netáhneš radši někam do kláštera? Fajn! Ať mám od tebe pokoj! A stejně to tady za nic nestojí,“ dodal uraženě a odplížil se pryč.

Když se Jindřich otočil, málem vrazil přímo do bývalého barona. Nemusel mu ani nic říct, Kuno všechno bezpochyby slyšel. Zazubil se a omluvně pokrčil rameny.

„Co jsi čekal?“ protáhl naoko bezstarostně. „Starého psa novým kouskům nenaučíš, a mí chlapi to v životě neměli snadné.“

„Tak by možná mohli obrátit list, ne?“ zkusil to Jindřich. Smích, který mu přišel v odpověď, ho nepřekvapil ani v nejmenším, ale možná trochu zklamal.

„Tys měl vážně být knězem,“ řekl Kuno, když se dosyta nasmál. „Můžeš jim to nabídnout, pokud se chceš přiučit nějakým pěkným slovíčkům. Co to máš?“ A natáhl ruku. Celý zvážněl a Jindřich si teprve teď uvědomil, že v prstech stále svírá dopis od Hagena Zoula. Na moment zaváhal, jestli ho má Kunovi ukázat, ale… Kuno natahoval ruku a už bylo pozdě.

„Zoulové, jo?“ zafuněl. „To je banda prevítů, o tom žádná. Zchudlej šlechtickej rod. Účastnili se markraběcích válek na Moravě, ale co pohledávaj tady v Čechách, to netuším.“ Chvilku si dopis prohlížel, pak ho Jindřichovi vrátil. „Hádám, že víc toho od nich nenajdeme. Tohle nám tu nechali a víc nám zjistit nedovolí. Je tu všechno, co potřebuješ pro report. Důvod, viník, výhrůžky a tak dále.“

„Napřed bych se rád poohlédl po těch útočnících,“ vyhrkl Jindřich, který poznal, že ho Kuno příliš mnoha slovy posílá zpátky za panem Rackem. „Nemůžou být daleko.“

Kuno jen pokrčil rameny. Jindřich schoval dopis a začal si znovu obcházet celý statek, zatímco si zamyšleně mrmlal pod nos.

„Podle všeho zbořili plotek na jedné straně, když došli k zabahněné části louky, tak to otočili… tak dva koně a pár těžkooděnců,“ vypočítával Jindřich nejistě, když došel až k Štěpánovi. Ten se zamyšleně díval k východu a na tváři měl úsměv. Zjevně se tady nevydýchával ani se nekochal výhledem, protože jakmile se Jindřich zastavil a rozhlédl se, sám se k němu přitočil.

„Spíš bych řekl, že to byli normální vojáci s lehkou výbavou, ale měli dost kořisti na to, aby dělali šlápoty jako těžkooděnci,“ oponoval dobromyslně.

„Možná,“ přikývl Jindřich spokojeně a sám se zahleděl k lesu, na který dosud zíral Štěpán. „Ze stájí se ještě pořád čoudí, museli tady být před chvílí. Mrtví nejsou ani ztuhlí, krev není zaschlá, stopy jsou čerstvé. Šli na východ… někam do toho lesa. A podle všeho, jak říkáš, byli dost naložení. Takže se nemohli dostat daleko.“

„Navíc,“ přisadil si Štěpán, který celý ožil, když se Jindřich připojil k jeho deduktivní hře, „buď odtáhli nějakého chudáka, nebo je někdo z nich zraněný, protože sem tam najdu i nějakou krev.“

„Nevypadá to, že by se tady někdo vzmohl na odpor,“ odvětil Jindřich ponuře. „Ne dost na to, aby jim způsobil nějaké zranění.“

„Mohli se poprat mezi sebou,“ podotkl Štěpán a očima zabloudil k bratrům Brtníkovým. „Nebo si odtáhli nějakou holku,“ dodal. „Pro její dobro doufám, že bude rozumná a umře dřív, než ji dotáhnou do cíle.“

Jindřich ho těžko mohl plísnit za cynismus, zvlášť když sám se podobným myšlenkám nedokázal ubránit. Přikývl a prohlásil, že se jde podívat, jestli nenarazí na nějaké další stopy hlouběji v lese.

„Nepouštěj se do ničeho na vlastní pěst!“ křikl za ním Štěpán. „Teď v tom nejsi sám, jasný?“

Za odcházejícím průvodcem se díval jenom chvíli. Pak ho z úvah vytrhl hlas jeho drahých kolegů.

„To si říkáš křesťan!“ křičel Jan na svého bratra, i když podle hlasu svou výtku nemyslel vážně. Petr se smíchem uhýbal jeho ranám a poškleboval se mu.

„Toho blbečka neposlouchej, kázat umí každej, kdo nikdy nezažil hlad.“

Oba dva dostali symbolické pohlavky. Kuno nad nimi stál a supěl.

„Ten blbeček má za prvé pravdu, vy hovada – protože mrtvý selky se neokrádaj. Až dostaneme ty zrůdy, co povraždily tyhle chudáky, seberte jim klidně i spoďáry!“ rozkřikl se, ve tváři rudý zlostí. Štěpán ho zdáli mlčky pozoroval. Divil se, že se Kuno držel tak dlouho. Možná před jejich nováčkem nechtěl vyznít jako nějaký tyran. „A za druhé je ten blbeček jedinej, kdo tady dělá nějakou práci. Jestli to všechno udělá za nás, tak na nás nezbude ani to plundrování. Von už jeden plat má, tak se starejte, abychom z tohohle vytřískali aspoň něco, chátro nevděčná!“

Bratři jenom zašoupali nohama v hlíně a Němec si procítěně povzdychl.

„Poslyšte, tohle je problém na jiné úrovni. Nejdeme jen tak po někom. Za tímhle stojí zchudlý šlechtic, který má s Rackem nevyřízený účty, a mohlo by to bejt ještě hodně ošklivý. Takže mějte na paměti, že bude třeba vyklidit pole, jestli tady bude moc velký horko. Jsme ve službách Racka, ale to se může hodně rychle změnit.“

Kuno jim hodně rád dával najevo, že mu na Kobylovi vlastně vůbec nezáleží a že je mu tenhle dluh velice na obtíž. I když se ho Provazník nejednou ptal, proč pomoct neodmítne, když už Rackovi pomohl dvakrát, nikdy se nedozvěděl nic, co by se dalo s přimhouřením obou očí považovat za dostatečnou odpověď. Kuno nerad někomu dlužil, ale zároveň se nedalo říct, že by nesplácel. Jedním dechem dodával, že je rád za jejich podporu a že si jich váží, i když jim občas nějakou vrazí. Měl jakýsi podivný morální kompas, ve kterém se nikdo z nich nevyznal. A Štěpán měl někdy pocit, že se ten kompas, který bývá u lidí většinou neměnný, otáčí jako korouhev ve větru.

Někdy byl Kuno nemilosrdný a zbytečně krutý, jako by se snažil odčinit veškerou laskavost, kterou za život napáchal. Byl zahořklý a navzdory tomu, jak moc se mu hnusil po tom všem život šlechticů, občas si nemohl pomoct a zastesklo se mu. Je to krásný život, když se člověk nemusí starat o svou pověst. Někdy ale otočil a naopak konal dobré skutky, jako by chtěl pro změnu odčinit všechno zlo, které napáchal. Možná za to mohlo, jestli se dobře vyspal, najedl, nebo záleželo na počasí – Štěpán to za tu dobu, co s touhle bandou táhl za jeden provaz, ještě nedokázal vypozorovat.

Pak zaslechl dusot kopyt a ohlédl se k lesu. Mířil k nim Jindřich.

„Mám je,“ křikl na Štěpána, když se kolem něj prohnal. Na dvorku seskočil z koně a zopakoval totéž pro Kuna. Jejich šéf se celý napjal.

„Skvěle! Kde jsou?“ Kde byli útočníci, byla i kořist. Musel z celé této situace vytřískat aspoň něco, jinak už se na něj s respektem nepodívá ani Kubajs.

„Jsou kousek odsud, směr východ, za lesem na mýtince. Je tam dost křiku, asi si rozdělují kořist. Je jich deset, ale na stráži nikoho nemají. Dost možná si nás nevšimnou. Dají se obejít zezadu, ale to může trvat. Na severní straně je dost houští, ale je sucho, uslyšel by nás i hluchej.“

Kuno jen přikývl. „Slyšeli jste, bando! Lebedí si na mýtince a rozdělují lup! Jdeme se jim představit!“

***

„Deset je na sedm dost, šéfe,“ namítl Štěpán, když stanuli před mýtinkou. Z prosluněné loučky na ně do stínu lesa nemohlo být vidět, takže se nemuseli ani skrývat ve křoví. „Mohl bych se pokusit ten souboj udělat trošku férovější, než se na ně vrhneme.“

„Je nás osm,“ odpověděl Jindřich po jeho pravici. „Pokud půjdeš doleva, vezmu si pravo. Nebudou vědět, kam dřív. Jakmile padnou dva první, bude to akorát.“

Štěpán beze slova pohlédl na šéfa. Ten stěží skrýval úsměv.

„To by mohlo být zajímavé,“ připustil. Nečekal, že by se našlo více lučištníků, co by na takovou vzdálenost dokázali zabít člověka. Ale bylo dobré si Jindřicha ověřit co nejvíce způsoby. Počkal, až se oba odplíží po stranách lesa a pak šťouchl do Provazníka.

„Běž za Jindřichem. Pokud by měl potíže, budete na ně dva. My se k vám mezitím stihneme dostat.“

Bylo skoro až k smíchu, jak jednoduše to vypadalo. Kuno napřed pohlédl na Štěpána. Ten přikývl. Totéž pak udělal i Jindřich naproti němu. Měli pokryté tři strany mýtiny a stále o nich nikdo nevěděl. Kuno pak zkontroloval i předpokládanou pozici Provazníka. Jak očekával, nikoho neviděl. Spokojeně se usmál a máchl rukou.

V tu chvíli vystřelily dva šípy a naprosto bezchybně popravily dva bandity na louce. Lapků teď bylo osm a ani jeden si nedokázal udržet chladnou hlavu. Jedna skupinka se rozběhla doleva za Štěpánem, druhá zase za Jindřichem.

„Hezky,“ zasmál se Kubajs. Pak všichni vyrazili z křovin, aby jim ta banda nepobila oba lučištníky.


	4. Report

„Pane,“ křikl Jindřich z chodby, protože se ve svém spěchu srazil se služkou a zakopl o kopí strážného, zatímco se mu Racek vzdaloval, zcela lhostejný k tomu, že jeho syn mezitím za jeho zády rozpoutává válku. Jakmile se Racek otočil, služebná se přestala pokoušet Jindřicha kopnout do lýtka a strážný se zaujatě podíval na dřevěný strop. Udýchaný Jindřich se mezitím doklopýtal až skoro ke kuchyni. Racek beze slova vstoupil do Fejfarovy jizby, která byla naštěstí prázdná.

„Obávám se, že mám špatné zprávy,“ vydechl Jindřich, až když za sebou zavřel dveře. Nepotřeboval nějakého hysterického kuchaře, který by po celém kraji rozhlašoval, že se je snaží někdo do jednoho povraždit. Vzpouru si nikdo z nich nemohl dovolit. „U Kuna jsem se ohlásil, hned jsme vyrazili na první patrolu. Narazili jsme na vypálený statek u Mrchojed.“

Racek si utrápeně povzdychl. „Nejspíš nějaký zbytek po Ištvánovi?“ zkusil. Jak se obával, Jindřich zakroutil hlavou.

„Tohle je něco jiného, pane. Na místě jsme našli štít s erbem. Tříbarevná dvanácticípá hvězda v modrém poli.“

Racek si povzdychl podruhé, ještě utrápeněji. „Ten erb znám,“ přiznal. „Bohužel. Patří rodu Zoulů.“

„Taky tam byl dopis,“ dodal Jindřich a listinu mu podal. Racek si ji přečetl jen zběžně, jelikož měl už takové tušení, co tam najde.

„ _Hanebný bídáku_ ,“ podotkl s neveselým úsměvem, když došel ke konci psaní. „To napsal moc hezky. No, jak jsem předpokládal. Staré křivdy z minulosti se vrací.“

„Takže se s tebou chce utkat,“ poznamenal Jindřich a významně se odmlčel. Racek pokrčil rameny.

„Ano. Nejspíš doufá, že na tohle už poněkud zastaralé řešení konfliktů kývnu,“ odvětil suše a zakroutil hlavou. Jindřich na něj vyvalil oči.

„Ale souboj se přece nedá odmítnout, ne? Nebo ano? Co tvoje čest?“ vyhrkl.

Racek si za krátkou chvíli musel povzdychnout potřetí, a znělo to, jako by ho další slova fyzicky bolela.

„Jindřichu, chlapče můj, čest je krásná věc a je správné o ni dbát. Ale časem zjistíš, že některé věci jsou složitější. Důvod, proč mě Hagen vyzývá na souboj, není tak čestný, jak by se mohlo zdát. Ví moc dobře, že má navrch. Já jsem posledních patnáct let strávil jako královský hejtman, stal se ze mě dvořan a boje se účastním spíš příležitostně. On mezitím prošel stovkou potyček a soubojů a mimojiné i markraběcími válkami na Moravě. Kdo z nás by asi tak mohl vyhrát v souboji? Tohle není o cti, ale o jejím zneužívání. Je vypočítavý a já mu nezazlívám, že to na mě zkouší, ale taky nejsem pitomec, abych mu na tohle přistoupil.“

Jindřich vypadal, že jeho argument přijímá, ale spokojený s ním není. Ohlédl se na dveře, pak si sundal přilbici a posadil se na výklenek k oknu.

„Mohl bych se zeptat, o co mezi vámi vlastně jde?“ řekl a pevně se otci zadíval do očí. Racek si už stačil všimnout, že kdykoli s ním Jindřich mluví s přilbou v náruči, vystupuje ne jako služebník, ale jako syn. Hlas udržoval důvěrně tichý a byl připravený i na odmítnutí. Za léta strávených snahou dostat z Martina nějaké informace už musel být na odbývání zvyklý. Navíc sundání přilbice bylo gesto velkého rozměru; většinou se neobtěžoval, jen ohlásil, co je nového a co jde dělat dál, a zase zmizel. „Mám trochu času, než se vrátím za Kunem. Mají teď co dělat, aby… našli více stop,“ pronesl jízlivě.

Jindřich jim drancování samozřejmě nezazlíval. Chápal to, ale stejně si poznámku nemohl tak docela odpustit. Z toho, co zatím viděl, neměl pocit, že by měl té skupince žoldáků věřit. Zvlášť, když je ani nepojila smlouva, Kuna k nim nevázalo nic než dávný dluh. Copak to mohlo mít nějakou vážnou roli? Odkdy měli žoldnéři smysl pro čest? Co když se nakonec všichni spojí a pan Racek pak bude stát proti dalším nepřátelům?

Racek si mezitím sedl na židli a na moment se zamyslel.

„Začalo to v prvním roce Václavovy vlády. Poslal mě, abych vyřešil roztržku mezi Zouly a jejich sousedy. Samozřejmě šlo o panské hranice, nic jiného se v té době ani neřešilo. Zoulové odmítli přijmout, že jsou v neprávu a přivlastňují si víc, než jim po právu náleží, a z pouhého slovního sporu byl najednou spor velice krvavý. Vyměřil jsem jim trest, kterému se odmítli podřídit. Václavova pozice byla v té době velice vratká, spoustě velmožů nebyl dvakrát po chuti. Tohle bylo jako plivnutí do tváře, pohrdání královským majestátem, a trest tomu musel odpovídat. Nechali jsme pověsit hlavu rodu – Hagenova otce. Jejich hrad jsme nechali srovnat se zemí a jejich majetek byl zkonfiskován.“

„Takže jeho touha po pomstě se dá pochopit, ale jednali jste podle práva,“ pokusil se to shrnout Jindřich, v jeho hlase náznak úlevy, a Racek se neodvažoval přemýšlet nad tím, proč tam ta úleva byla.

„Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduché,“ odvětil. „Byl jsem mladý a vůbec jsem si neuvědomil, jaké následky to bude mít. Tak za prvé to bylo poprvé a naposledy, co se král Václav zajímal o něco podobného. Nepoužil tak drastické řešení, aby posílil svou pozici a pohrozil, že každému nepříteli koruny nebude přáno. Byla to jednorázová záležitost a on se v dalších letech zajímal méně a méně o cokoli, co zavánělo povinnostmi. Čím více takových sporů se objevovalo, tím víc si uvědomoval, že se zdaleka nedají vyřešit všechny a že je to stejně pod jeho úroveň. On měl jiné věci na práci než šlechtice, kteří se do krve perou kvůli kousku země. Ustanovil mne královským hejtmanem, aby mi přenechal zodpovědnost a volnou ruku, a on se mohl věnovat… jiným zájmům.“ Jindřichovi bylo jasné, že to nebyly zájmy ani vzdáleně podobné nějakým panovnickým povinnostem.

„Za druhé, z mého řešení problémů se zrodilo problémů ještě víc. Nedá se očekávat, že někdo, komu sebereš veškeré jmění a podupeš jejich čest, se jednoduše podřídí a začne pokojně žebrat na ulicích. A za třetí – a to je snad úplně to nejhorší… v té době jsem si nebyl vědom toho, že druhý rod, který se Zouly vedl spor, je se mnou velice vzdáleně příbuzný. Takže se logicky všichni domnívali, že jsem tak krutě jednal na základě vlastní hamižnosti a ještě s požehnáním krále. Kdybych tohle věděl, hodně dobře bych si rozmyslel, jak v tomhle sporu postupovat. Bohužel se stalo a Hagena mé výmluvy nezajímají. Ani to mu nemohu zazlívat. Ale zároveň ho nemohu nechat, aby mi vraždil lidi a ještě diktoval podmínky.“

Jindřich ho chvilku pozoroval, ale v jeho očích už nebyla otázka. Možná ji tam Racek na moment spatřil, ale neodvažoval se na to poukazovat.

„Takže co s tím uděláme?“ zeptal se nakonec a znovu si nasadil přilbici. Znak toho, že přestává být synem a je opět vojákem. Racek to gesto jindy nevídal rád, ale tentokrát ho uvítal. Bůh ví, že se v očích svého syna snížil pro jeden den víc než dost.

„S Kunem se s ním budete muset vypořádat, abyste minimalizovali škody. Čím déle bude jezdit po kraji a vraždit mi poddané, tím větší šance pak bude, že na jeho podmínky budu muset nakonec přistoupit. Sice to nemám vyzkoušené,“ dovolil si sarkastický úšklebek, „ale myslím, že mou smrtí to neskončí.“

„Takže bys s ním bojoval, kdyby na to došlo?“ podivil se Jindřich. I tohle zabolelo, stejně jako úleva v jeho očích. Co si o něm ten kluk vůbec myslel? Že si nechá povraždit všechny lidi jen proto, aby se vyhnul souboji? Umírat se mu pravda nechtělo, ale život s takovou potupou taky nebyl něco, o co by jeden stál.

„Doufejme, že k tomu nedojde,“ vyhnul se odpovědi. „Možná je za jeho výzvou něco jiného, kdo ví?“

Kdyby Jindřicha vychovával, nemusel by se mu tak zpovídat a cítit se jako odpad. Prostý lid měl o cti docela jiné představy. Neznal královské intriky, nenávist, která prosakovala každým koutem paláce. Pražský hrad byl tak napěchovaný neupřímností, až se mu z toho dodatečně točila hlava, kdykoli si na ta léta vzpomněl. Každou noc ho napadlo, že se rána možná nedožije, protože se na něj purkrabí usmál při společné večeři, nebo protože mu král veřejně vyjádřil svou důvěru. To bylo pro pouhého služebníka vůbec to nejnebezpečnější, být královým oblíbencem.

Nerad by lhal, Václava měl samozřejmě rád. Byl to skvělý společník a dobrý přítel, pro kterého by položil život. Racek s ním dovedl držet krok při slavnostech, v souboji, na honech, při disputacích. Dokázal ho nenudit svými slovy, což se u neposedného krále dokazovalo velice těžko. Ale zároveň to byl král, který čím dál častěji odmítal vidět i druhou stránku věci. Kde se Racek přestal smát, pít, honit se za zvěří nebo se účastnit hloupých rytířských turnajů, protože bylo třeba řešit vážné problémy, Václav se své rozesmáté a bezstarostné masky odmítal vzdát. Kdykoli ho k tomu okolnosti donutily, upadl do depresí a spotřeba vína v královském paláci rapidně vzrostla.

Byl unavený z toho, jak velký stín po sobě jeho otec zanechal. Byl unavený ze všech těch rádoby dobrých rad všech proboštů a purkrabích. Neustále mu někdo dýchal na krk a v očích všech viděl jenom jedno: _„Kdyby tohle viděl císař…“_ Císař Karel nastavil laťku nemožně vysoko a nebylo nic, čím by se Václav mohl lidu zavděčit. Tak se po nějaké době přestal snažit. Do toho snášel neustálé srovnávání i se svým nevlastním bratrem, který se vydařil více k obrazu jejich otce.

Racek nedokázal nečinně sedět, když se země kolem něj bouřila, a Václav nechtěl poslouchat jeho rady a žádosti o jeho osobní účast při důležitých sporech šlechticů, jejichž podporu by v budoucnu mohl potřebovat. Aby se zbavil všech nepříjemností zaráz a zabil dvě mouchy jednou ranou, pověřil Racka těmi nemilými povinnostmi a zároveň tak docílil jednak toho, že se o problémy někdo postará v jeho jménu a jednak toho, že on sám bude mít na nějakou dobu pokoj.

Rackovi nezbývalo, než nějak udržet svůj kraj nad vodou, dokud se nejhorší nepřežene. Dokud se Václav nevrátí na své místo a Racek bude moci vystrčit hlavu z Pirkštejna, aniž by o ni vzápětí přišel. Svým dobrým postavením u Václava si vysloužil jen krev svých poddaných, nic jiného. Racek ale neměl ve zvyku měnit strany. Raději na trůnu uvidí líného krále, který však není dost hloupý na to, aby se pletl do věcí, o kterých nic neví. Možná se nepostará, ale zařídí, aby se postarali jiní.

Raději líného vychytralce, než někoho, kdo jezdí po zemích s Kumány, vraždí nevinné a drancuje i ty nejubožejší vesničky. Co je to za krále, který do země přitáhne s vojskem a své budoucí poddané vraždí ve velkém? Co je to za člověka, který přijde do krásné země, kterou jeho vlastní otec miloval, jen aby ji vypálil do základů a dožadoval se koruny?

Václav při své vládě udělal spoustu chyb, na které teď dopláceli obyčejní lidé. Nepříliš uváženě kývl na bratrovu nabídku. Dopomoc se získáním římské koruny výměnou za titul zemského správce. Vzbouřil se až příliš pozdě a Zikmund na to nebyl zvědavý, bratra dal uvěznit do Vídně a ti, kdo mu odporovali, draze platili. S nimi i Skaličtí. Racek jako jeden z věrných byl u Zikmunda od začátku na černé listině. Bratrovu podporu musel oslabit a potřeby svého vojska zase naplnit, a kde je lepší místo pro začátek než ve vesnici, kde se ve velkém těží stříbro?

Svým způsobem se to dalo i chápat. Zikmund byl politik každým coulem, Václav neviděl za tolik rohů jako on. Až pozdě si uvědomil, že by se stal jenom figurkou s korunou, loutkou v moci svého mladšího bratra. Byla to nejspíš otázka jeho vlastní ješitnosti, že nakonec ucouvl a Zikmunda si tak proti sobě poštval. Jenže co si odskáče panovník na bezpochyby pohodlném vězení ve Vídni, to si odskáčou jeho lidé na svých životech.

Kdyby měl být Racek naprosto upřímný sám k sobě, dokázal si přiznat, že jako přítele měl Václava moc rád; ale jako krále by ho neuznal, pokud by mu někdy někdo dal na výběr. Zikmund byl z politického hlediska skvělou volbou, šel do konfliktů po hlavě a snažil se řešit věci, které Václav přehlížel.

Jako politik ho Racek chápal. Ale jako člověk, který v jednom dni přišel o veškeré jmění, o drtivou většinu svých poddaných, o ženu, kterou kdysi miloval… nesměl by mít srdce, aby se po tom všem dokázal na mladšího potomka jejich drahého císaře dívat shovívavě. Zikmund stál proti všem šlechticům, kteří se otevřeně hlásili k jeho bratrovi, a bylo jedno, jestli pocházeli z rodů významných nebo chudých. I kdyby snad Racek otočit strany chtěl, už dávno byl v nemilosti a ani přísahy na rytířskou čest a na spásu své vlastní duše by mu bezpečí nezajistily. Vybral si cestu a té se musel držet.

Jako by nestačil pomyslný katův meč nad jeho hlavou, byl tady Hagen a jeho chatrné pokusy ho vyzvat na souboj. Nakonec by to nebyl tak špatný konec, přemítal Racek cynicky, zatímco z pavlače sledoval, jak Jindřich sedlá druhého koně. Možná by na to měl kývnout, aby se do kronik nezapsal jako ten nejneschopnější hejtman, kterého kdy tohle království mělo. Do přízně krále se dostal v podstatě omylem, zůstal v ní, protože byl dobrým společníkem, k majetku přišel kvůli tomu samému a vinou téhož o něj vzápětí přišel. Země byla bez krále, on nebyl ničím. Hejtmanem uvězněného krále, správcem vydrancované državy. Nakonec by to byl spravedlivý konec, kdyby v osobním souboji padl rukou člověka, kterému ukřivdil.

V mládí pro něj bylo těžší se odpoutat od politiky. Dokud zemské právo schvalovalo trest, nenapadlo ho přemýšlet nad tím, jestli to není trest přehnaně krutý. Byl na něj vyvíjen tlak, aby svědomitě chránil dobré jméno svého krále, a aniž by si toho byl Václav vědom, svým dalším nezájmem o zemské spory Rackovi pěkně zavařil. Když se pak Racek dozvěděl, že druhá strana sporu je s ním příbuzná – tak vzdáleně, že si ani nepamatoval, kdo z toho rodu s ním má nějakou částečku krve spřízněnou – věděl, že je zle. O tom, že se Zoulův rod uchýlil k loupeživému řemeslu, samozřejmě věděl. Dokonce i čekal podobné problémy, jen o něco dříve. Ne teď, když sám Racek nemá skoro nic.

Když tak nad tím přemýšlel, možná _to_ byl důvod, proč se Hagen objevil až teď. Možná mu skutečně nešlo o majetek a bylo možné, že se svým dlouholetým loupežením a žoldáctvím na tom byl podstatně lépe než Racek samotný. Muselo se jednat skutečně o pouhou pomstu, čehož se Racek obával. S lidmi, kteří se ženou jen za krví, se nedalo domluvit. K boji dojde. Buď bude platit Kunova banda harcířů, nebo Jindřich a jiní Rackovi lidé, potažmo i on sám.

Nedělal si naděje, ani na okamžik ho nenapadlo, že by z duelu vyvázl živý. Bylo to po tom všem jako útok na jeho podupanou hrdost. Donucen utéct z vlastního hradu, nechat své lidi živořit na ulici a přijmout azyl svých přátel. Vysílat vlastního syna na bezmála sebevražedné mise, aby se pokusil vyhnat alespoň jedno malé zlo ze svého prahu. Tóth byl sice pryč, ale k lepšímu se nezměnilo skoro nic. A nakonec po tom všem zahyne v hloupém souboji rukou ožebračeného rytíře. Potupné od začátku do konce.

Dovolil si malý okamžik sebelítosti a jen si povzdychl. Nevzdával to; doufal jen, že se Kuno bude držet jejich dohody, popřípadě že se Jindřichovi povede ho v případě nouze navést na správnou cestu, ze které tak často a rád scházel.


End file.
